


Deal With the Devil

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Series: tumblr prompts [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confusion, Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “How?” he asks, voice barely audible.The world dims, the concoction pulsing through his bloodstream pulling him down into a deep slumber before he gets a full answer, but he swears he hears the quiet utterance of a name just before he falls under.“Asmodeus.”





	Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me a very ominous ask that simply stated, "magnus wakes up and there they are. his cat eyes." So naturally, I rolled with it. 😇

“What?” Magnus whispers as he comes to, blinking in confusion as he hears the gravel in his voice.

His hands reach up, fingers brushing across his hair, which lies flat across his forehead, devoid of its usual flare. It takes a moment for the pain in his head to set in, but when it does his eyes break open like a shattered window, showcasing the agony of every abused nerve ending. 

“Oh god,” his favorite voice breathes out from his side just before a hand presses to his chest, both a comfort and a weight keeping him from rising from the bed. “I’m sorry. Here.”

He looks up frantically at Alec, desperately trying to take in his features as a beeping sounds from somewhere behind him. After a few seconds Alec focuses back on him, cupping his face in his hands and offering him a weak smile as whatever medication he pushed through the IV kicks in. His eyes are rimmed with redness in a way Magnus has never seen before, and his eyebrows crease with concern.

“Are you okay?”

Alec lets out a huff of disbelief, the smile that spreads across his face more genuine this time as he shakes his head. His hair is in complete disarray, probably from running his fingers through it in the way he tends to do when he’s especially stressed. Magnus wants to reach out and smooth it down, but his limbs feel heavy.

“You almost died and you’re asking me if I’m okay?”

Magnus offers him a half smile, closing his eyes as fatigue settles in his veins, and Alec lets out a small noise of disappointment. Magnus arches an eyebrow and cracks one eye open, lacing their fingers together when Alec’s hand slides over his own. 

“It’s not my fault you drugged me.”

Alec rolls his eyes, sending a wave of warmth through Magnus’ chest, and shakes his head. 

“No, it’s just...your eyes. Your cat eyes. You were right. I missed them.” 

Magnus opens his mouth, distant puzzlement registering in his mind, but he is too tired to form a question. Alec seems to understand, though, and pulls out his phone, opening up the camera and holding it in front of Magnus’ face. Magnus blinks slowly, watching slitted pupils adjust with every small shift of light. 

“How?” he asks, voice barely audible.

The world dims, the concoction pulsing through his bloodstream pulling him down into a deep slumber before he gets a full answer, but he swears he hears the quiet utterance of a name just before he falls under.

“Asmodeus.” 


End file.
